duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Character Rules Werewolf
3/5/12 Update: VIS transfers. 3/12/12 As of 2/5/12 and continuing until 5/1/12, established WtA-based characters who are not crossovers into Changeling or Mage (aka no kinfolk sorcerers, kinfolk mages, Fae-blooded Garou) from the VIS universe can be direct transferred into Dusk with full XP, spent or unspent. They can have any fetish, custom gift, custom rite that was created for them, so long as the details of what it does are on the sheet. VIS characters who were cliaths for more than 12 months of VIS play and earned 50+ XP are eligeable to be transferred in as fostern with 3 rank two gifts and a rank 1-4 fetish added. In particular, I'm looking for characters of the following tribes and races: Black Furies, Bone Gnawers, Glass Walkers, Red Talons, Wendigo. These tribes need additional in-game leadership and play. We could also use more Ratkin, Corax and Nuwisha. 12/2/2011 fostern and adren applications for WtA characters are open on a "ask first" basis. There are a huge number of Silver Fang and Shadow Lord fostern/adrens so cliaths preffered for those two tribes unless there's a storyline behind it. The tribes that are most sought by Damiana for new fosterns and adrens are (in order of priority): Red Talons, Glasswalkers, Bone Gnawers, Black Furies, Wendigo, Uktena, Get of Fenris, Child of Gaia. Rank 2 Corax, Nuwisha, Ratkin are allowed to be apped as well: new Bastet should be rank 1. Promotions to Fostern (common to established characters that are +1 year old and/or +75 XP) *TC Garou who are bumped from cliath to fostern gain no raw XP/freebies. *They can start with 5 level 1 gifts, 3 level 2 gifts, and an extra lvl 1 or 2 fetish Promotions to Adren (rare; 1 per player max) *TC Garou who are bumped to Adren are a max of 1 per player and only done for Support Characters. They gain no raw XP/freebies *They are chosen from very well-established characters who typically have 100+ XP and count towards their max of 5 such characters for all venues. *They can start with 5 level 1 gifts, 3 level 3 gifts, and 4 dots of fetish including a lvl 3 or lvl 4 weapon fetish on a case-by-case basis. Most advanced characters can have a fang dagger; they are meant to be common enough. Klaives are more rare and will be so in-game. Other weapons are case-by-case and need to make sense for tribe and be explained how they are earned in character history. New Advanced Werewolf Creation Fostern *Attributes- 8/6/4 (instead of 7/5/3) (+15 fp) *Abilities- 20/13/10 (instead of 13/9/5)(+32 fp) *Gifts- 5 lvl 1 + 3 lvl 2 (still within breed,tribe,auspice)(+35 fp) *Backgrounds- 10 points (+5 fp) *Freebie Points- 15 normal freebies +15 for quality character history (+30 fp) *This gives new fosterns about 87 fp more than starting characters; fosterns are granted case-by-case and require that the player first make a starting lvl Garou/Fera and play it for a couple of days. Adren *Attributes- 9/6/4 or 8/7/4 or 8/6/5 (instead of 7/5/3) (+20 fp) *Abilities- 22/15/12 (instead of 13/9/5) (+44 fp) *Gifts- 5 lvl 1, 3 lvl 2, 3 lvl 3 (still within breed,tribe,auspice)(+56 fp) *Backgrounds-10 points (+5 fp) * +1 Rage (max 7), +1 WP (max 7), +1 gnosis (max 7) (+4 fp) *Freebie points- 15 normal freebies + 15 for quality character history (+30 fp) *This gives new adres about 129 fp more than starting characters; adrens are granted case-by-case and require that the player first make a starting lvl Garou/Fera and play it for a couple of days unless Damiana specifically requests someone to make one. How Long Is Open Transfer Available? Presently, I am allowing open application of Werewolf venue characters that have established themselves in other rooms and promoting some of them automatically. These applications will still be handled on a case-by-case basis and some changes may be asked for. Some may not be allowed if I feel that they just don't fit Dusk's paradigm or won't be played in ways that benefit the game as a whole. Currently, players can apply up to 5 total characters with 100+ XP (nothing with more than 300 XP) for Dusk; all 5 can be werewolves but no more than 5/20 total characters with 100+ XP (or new characters that are equivalent) per player in all the venues. December 15, 2010 Starting then, I will begin placing more restrictions on these advanced applications but have not yet decided on the details. I may wait to see what works for the Changeling & Mage venues based on the current plans listed here and here. Category:Werewolf Category:Rules Category:Creation